


The Vongola's Rings

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [12]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: M/M, Not a lot of focus on the fights sorry, Past! Kurama & Sakura, lots of pining, mostly just bromance with that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-06 21:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: With the arrival of the Varia comes the seven fights for the rings. Relationships are formed, while Xanxus looks for Naruto and Tsuna worries about Kurama.





	1. The First Fight (And The Ones Affected By It)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok before this chapter starts I just…really want to thank anyone who’s ever reviewed on this series. I don’t have a lot of confidence in my writing abilities and I always tend to compare my works with more popular ones. So let me tell you how happy I am to see your reviews (trust me I think I’ve cried of happiness a few times some of you are so fucking sweet holy shit). 
> 
> And now that the thanks are over, I hope you guys enjoy this long chapter, which somehow got pretty long despite the fact that I didn't actually go into detail about the fight.

Tsuna’s scream, followed by his sobbing and panic attack, alerted, in order: Reborn, Iemitsu, and Bianchi. Later, Hibari figured that bursting in to see a half-naked Tsuna sobbing in his arms wasn’t the best (or most seemingly innocent) thing to run into. He knew his glare didn’t affect S-class ninja – _hitmen in the mafia_ – like they seemed to be (well, not Tsuna’s dad, but he figured he had abilities close enough to be one if the Varia was wary about crossing him.)

All this over the seal that had reappeared on Tsuna’s body.

He wasn’t sure if the two adults and baby had seen the seal that had bloomed on Tsuna’s chest, making the skin underneath red. Though Tsuna was buried in his chest enough that he was pretty sure they didn’t.

They left them alone after a few scathing remarks (“ _No crowding or I’ll bite you all to death”_ ) and it took much longer to calm Tsuna down than he would have liked. He muttered something about _“Kurama”_ before promptly falling asleep on his chest.

So Hibari slipped his sweater on him and put him in bed (he might have left a kiss on his forehead), then sat on the floor, listening to his sunshine’s soft breathing.

With a sigh, he placed his head in his hand. He didn’t expect that a demon would follow them into their reincarnations, but it made sense since he is _a demon_.

He didn’t remember much about the Kyuubi. He remembered clearly, that Tsuna has a very clear connection to him. He also remembered that he’s entered Tsuna’s mind and talked to the Kyuubi very briefly (it was odd, the image he got was of a large, terrifying fox, not of a man). But that was mostly where his memories about the Kyuubi ended. Well, it made sense that living with someone in his head for so long made him get such a close attachment to him that he _reacted like this._

…So now they needed to find him.

Hibari sighed again. A bit louder. Tsuna muttered something in his sleep.

It was all too close of a coincidence. The Varia – _Xanxus_ appearing – and Tsuna is very clearly remembering the Kyuubi?

 _Xanxus is the Kyuubi, isn’t he?_ Hibari felt like sighing again. He grabbed his tonfa instead, when the door opened.

Luckily, or unluckily, it was only Reborn.

Hibari didn’t bother putting down his tonfa, or looking at the hitman as he said, “You want answers, don’t you?”

“You’ll finally give them to me?”

Hibari ran a hand through his hair, and glanced back at the baby. For a moment, the only noise was Tsuna’s phone buzzing with oncoming texts. “…it’s a long story. I don’t have the patience to repeat myself. And if you have any questions afterwords, you’ll need to ask Tsuna about it later.”

Reborn’s eyes flickered to Tsuna’s sleeping form, before he turned back to Hibari and nodded.

So, he opened his mouth and told their story.

O~O~O

That night Gokudera sat under his blankets. Only the lamp was on, and he was dressed for bed, but he couldn’t stop his mind from _racing_ with worry and self-doubt. The Varia is practically the Vongola’s strongest group of hitmen. Tenth will be fighting _Xanxus._ Yamamoto will be fighting _Squalo_.

The thought of Tsuna being crushed under Xanxus’s grip and Yamamoto being _sliced to death_ was enough to make him grab his phone.

He was allowed to be worried, especially about Tenth and Yama. (Don’t you _dare_ ask about the nickname. It’s just easier than saying “Yamamoto” all the time.) Tenth was…well he’s not _fragile_ but…it’s not like Gokudera ever saw him as a _fighter_.

Before he even really realized what he was doing, he was already sending a couple of texts to Tenth’s number.

**You: Hey Tenth, feeling ok?**

**You: Worried about the fights?**

**You: Well, if you are, don’t worry! We’ll definitely win!**

After a few minutes, and with no reply (he’s probably with the bastard Hibari), he sighed and switched to Yamamoto’s number.

**You: Yama please tell me you’re up.**

It hardly took a minute for the other boy to reply.

**Yama: Yeah**

**Yama: I don’t think I’m sleeping for a bit.**

**You: Me either.**

**You: I’m just worried.**

**You: About a lot of things**

There was a pause.

**Yama: Can I call you?**

Gokudera stared at the message, feeling his face heating up even though he wasn’t sure _why._ He’s talked to the idiot plenty of times. A phone call wasn’t all that different.

**You: Yeah sure**

It didn’t take long for a smooth song to come from his phone, which he quickly silenced by answering the call and putting the phone to his ear.

“Yama…?” He muttered

 _“Hey Dera.”_ Yamamoto’s voice came through the phone. He sounded tired.

“You know we were doing just fine texting.” He grumbled. It was just… _annoying_ what Yamamoto did to him lately. Making things seem hotter and touching him all the time and _his stupid fucking voice…_

 _“Sorry.”_ The bastard. He didn’t sound sorry at all. _“I just needed to hear your voice.”_

And there he goes again. Saying things that made his face heat up and his heart do this _stupid thing_. “…you’re so weird.” He merely grumbled.

 _“I guess I am.”_ His usual answer came.

They fell into silence. For a moment Gokudera wished he was lying next to him instead on the other side of the phone. And before he could even get embarrassed at the sudden thought, Yamamoto spoke.

_“Are you worried about Tsuna?”_

_And you._ He wanted to say, but that was too…embarrassing. Instead he said a simple, “Yeah. He’s just…he’s not…”

_“You think he’ll get a panic attack?”_

Gokudera winced. “…maybe. I don’t know. I _hope_ he doesn’t.”

_“Well Hibari’s gonna be there so he can calm Tsuna down if he gets an attack watching us fight…”_

“What if he gets a panic attack _while fighting Xanxus_.”

 _“We’ll help.”_ Yamamoto answered immediately, with such unwavering determination Gokudera couldn’t help but believe him. _“We’ll ask Hibari how to calm him down and we’ll make sure he’s ok. Everyone will be ok after this. I’m sure of it.”_

“Even you?” He blurted out before he could stop himself.

Yamamoto paused. Gokudera could _feel_ his smile on the other end. “ _Dera…are you worried about me?”_

“Shut up.” His face was heating up again. Stupid Yama. “So, what if I am? You’re facing _Squalo._ ”

 _“I’m training. I’ve gotten really strong.”_ His voice was so soothing, Gokudera couldn’t help but believe him. _“You’ve gotten strong too, right?”_

“…yeah.” He didn’t tell him he hadn’t really completed his training. He actually wanted Yamamoto to sleep after all. The idiot hardly got enough. “So, we’ll win.”

 _“Yeah we will.”_ He could tell Yama was grinning on the other end. _“…hey, you’re the guardian of the Storm, and I’m the guardian of the Rain, right?”_

“…so?”

 _“So…we probably work really well together, don’t we? I like the idea, us…together…”_ There was a pause, in which Gokudera thought his heart had nearly stopped, until Yamamoto added, _“Working together, I mean.”_

It was too late. Gokudera’s face already felt as if it was on fire. God, why was Yama like this?

“W-Working together. Sounds nice.” He muttered. Yamamoto chuckled and _god why did he feel like melting this was clearly all Yamamoto’s fault._

_“…so…see you tomorrow? You’ll be at school, right?”_

“…I’m skipping to train some more.” He admitted, thanking the heavens he wasn’t actually in front of Yamamoto. There were many things he can take. Yamamoto’s disappointed and dejected expression was not one of those things. “But we’ll see each other in the morning.”

He could tell Yamamoto was grinning on the other end. _“Then I’ll see you tomorrow. Night Dera. Sleep well.”_

“…Night Yama.”

O~O~O

There weren’t a lot of opportunities to visit Japan, as leader of the Varia. (It was really the first time he’s been leader of _anything_ and damn if he wasn’t proud of himself for how well he was doing so far.) So now that he was here…he might as well check on things.

It wasn’t like he was actually _needed_ for these battles, and he calculated that (as long as nothing else goes all that wrong) he had enough chakra built up for a quick journey. Sure, he’ll be _weakened_ but it’s not like his chakra is connected to Dying Will. (A weird thing that is.)

So, he slipped out of his Varia uniform for more travel friendly clothes ( _“You mean clothes that won’t make people stare at you.” Naruto snickered in his mind. He told him to shut up, orange wearing bastard._ ) But as he was buttoning up his shirt, Squalo practically barged in.

There was a moment of silence as they stared at each other. Xanxus’s Varia clothes on the floor, his chest exposed and more importantly, the seal exposed. He tensed as the stared at who was practically his second in command. The man just looked from the clothes, to him, to the seal. He noted a faint blush on the other’s cheeks, but that quickly went away.

“Where the _fuck_ are _you_ going?”

He merely sighed and buttoned up his shirt the rest of the way. “I’m going to check on something.” Seeing Squalo’s look, he continued, “I’ll be back by the second fight.”

The swordsman huffed and walked into the room, ignoring his complaint of, “Who said you could come in?” and sat on his bed.

“…are you going to tell me what that thing on your chest is?”

“And here I was hoping you wouldn’t ask.” He couldn’t help but grumble, before starting to unbutton his shirt so his chest would show again. Once again, he was pretty sure he noticed a small flush on Squalo’s cheeks but he didn’t bother calling attention to it. “This is one of the reasons I’m going out for the moment.” He said bluntly, pulling his shirt open a bit wider so that Squalo would be able to see the seal more clearly.

“What the fuck is that…?” He reached a hand out, then seemed to think better of it. Xanxus rolled his eyes and grabbed his hand, before putting it on his chest. His hand was a bit colder than he expected, but it felt nice on his naturally warm skin. “It’s all…red.” Squalo muttered,

“It doesn’t hurt if that’s what you’re asking.” He grumbled. Well, it might have hurt _at the moment he got it_ but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to it. “And the only reason you don’t recognize it is because…” He paused. Should he explain chakra? God, is he actually _thinking about explaining chakra_. The last time he did, it didn’t really end well for anyone involved.

He shook his head. He trusted Squalo but, as Naruto used to say, _“The walls have ears and the doors have eyes.”_

“…listen I’ll explain later.” He pulled away, standing up to button his shirt up again. “…But if I am gone longer than a day or two then you can worry.”

Squalo huffed, standing up as well. “Fine. You better come back in one piece, idiot.”

He grinned. “Sounds like you actually care.”

Squalo scowled. “ _Fuck off_. Just come back safe or I’ll kill you.”

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah.”

O~O~O

Tsuna woke up with the immediate feeling of pure dread. It seemed that he had fallen asleep in his sweater and shorts (something he hardly does) and almost foreboding, he noticed his necklaces were near-tangled around his neck, the half of the Sky ring he had was the first thing he saw.

_The Varia are here._

Another wave of dread went through him. He sat up, pulling the necklaces off so he could untangle them.

“Tsuna.”

He jumped, nearly screaming, before turning to see Reborn sitting nearby, right next to a framed notice of the Ninth’s letter from last night. Clutching his heart, he groaned. “Reborn _stop doing that—_ ”

“Hibari told me everything.”

He paused, and stared at Reborn, who had another one of his serious expressions. “… _everything_? So, you know…that we….?”

“You two are reincarnations of ninja from a long time ago and your panic attacks come from the memories when situations remind you of things from your past life.”

“…you know, when you say it out loud it sounds crazy.”

Reborn shrugged. “It makes sense. There are times when you look not entirely there. And you’ve called me another people by different names we’ve never heard of before. You called Bianchi ‘Tsunade’ yesterday.”

Tsuna felt his face heat up with pure embarrassment. “She…didn’t ask about that, did she?”

“I made her think it was connected to your meltdown. You weren’t exactly making much sense to anyone who doesn’t know about this.” He actually seemed _amused_ , so that at least showed he was taking this well, much to Tsuna’s embarrassment.

“So…um…” He glanced up. “…does Dad know?”

“Iemitsu? Do you want him to know?”

He scrunched up his face. He definitely didn’t _want_ Iemitsu to know, but he must be confused to why he was screaming at him as if he was the Fourth Hokage (not that he knew who the Fourth is, or what a Hokage is). “…I’ll tell him…later. Maybe.” _If he’s even here later. _He added to himself bitterly.

“If that’s the case…” Reborn stood. “You’re going to be late for school if you don’t get ready now.”

“You want me to _go to school_?!” Tsuna asked, completely baffled. “After everything that happened?!”

“Yes. Now go to school.”

He grumbled, but still threw the blankets off. He felt like he should be training or doing literally anything else, not _go to school_. But well, it wasn’t like Reborn liked when he did the opposite of what he asked.

 

The minute he walked out the house, Tsuna’s feet felt like concrete, yet he still forced himself on the path. His mind raced with worried thoughts, along with new person who knew his and Hibari’s secret. Not like it was supposed to stay very secret for very long (living with two hitmen hardly gave opportunities to have secrets anyway), but considering he now had his new mission of finding the Kyuubi it was probably a good idea to have Reborn helping ( _if_ he decides to help, that is).

But now he couldn’t even _focus_ on finding Kyuubi for at least a week, all because of the Varia and their stupid battles. Who _knew_ where the grumpy old fox could be—

“Yo! Tsuna!” The yell, followed by a familiar arm suddenly resting on his shoulders, jolted him out of his thoughts. He looked up and gave Yamamoto a slightly strained smile. He could see the tiredness under his eyes – even his smile seemed pretty tired as well.

“Morning Yamamoto.” He greeted him. “Tough night?”

“You can tell?” He laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. “I could barely get any sleep last night. I couldn’t calm down so I figured I should just go to school.”

Tsuna felt his smile fall. Even _Yamamoto,_ who’s usually cheerfully positive even at the oddest of moments, was worried about this whole thing—

“It’s so exciting!” Yamamoto grinned wider, with the sudden exclamation.

“W- _Wha_ …?” Tsuna sputtered, disbelief clear on his face, though his lips twitched as he threatened to smile through his surprise.

Yamamoto was still smiling as he patted Tsuna’s shoulder. “Listen Tsuna, it’s all gonna be alright. It’s _our_ battle – we have everyone with us and we’re all going to win this together. Ok? So, don’t worry so much.”

“Well, _obviously_!” A new, but familiar voice joined them. They both turned to see Gokudera, holding an opened box.

“Dera!” Yamamoto grinned.

Gokudera’s cheeks were lightly flushed at the nickname, and he huffed. “Listen, Tenth, you can definitely count on us in this.”

Their bountiful enthusiasm caused a slightly wider smile to spread across Tsuna’s face. They _would_ definitely win this. And when they do, maybe he’ll even get their help finding the Kyuubi…

“What’s this, Dera?” Yamamoto was looking over Gokudera’s shoulder, into the box he was carrying. “Paper airplanes?”

“It’s training!” Gokudera huffed, pulling away. “I want to get training in before my fight…but I’ll still be here for the fight tonight!”

“You know, if you’re calling each other by nicknames, why don’t you just go on a first name basis?” Tsuna suddenly blurted out, then held back a laugh at the twin embarrassed, red faces that turned to him.

“Well, why don’t _you_ call Hibari by his first name?”

Tsuna paused, then blushed. He remembered he had absolutely no qualms about calling him his first name in their past life, even when they supposedly “hated” each other. Maybe he should…try to at some point.

“…speaking of Hibari,” Tsuna muttered, glancing away from the two and definitely avoiding the question, “…where is he?”

O~O~O

Something Hibari, regrettably, actually liked about Dino – he doesn’t hold back, even a little bit. He only complained a little, last night when he called him at dawn for more training. And now, hours later, they were both on the roof, their surroundings smashed or broken. Blood from both of them littered their bodies, cuts from the whip were on Hibari while bruises from the tonfa were on Dino.

For a moment, it was silent, and Dino glanced up at him. “School’s starting. We need to patch up.”

He wanted to argue against that, but the side of him who wanted to protect Namimori overruled. With a sigh, he smoothly sat on the ground, and dropped his two tonfa next to him, though close enough to grab if he needed to.

Dino, though, just grinned and walked over to him, motioning for him to take off his shirt. He did so, noting that it was a pretty good thing he had extra clothes in his Committee’s office.

“You’re improving a lot.” Dino suddenly praised him, as he bandaged a cut on his arm. “You’ll do great when your battle comes along.”

“…thanks?” Hibari muttered, not really sure how to respond to that. (He wasn’t used to _much_ positive reinforcement from the people who trained him in the past.)

It seemed to be the right thing to say though, because Dino practically _beamed._

(What was with him, attracting blonde rays of _light_ towards his direction?)

“We’re reaching progress! You usually don’t say a lot to me!”

“…I don’t have much to say.” It seemed with every word Dino seemed to think it was another sign of them getting closer. At this rate, he’ll be clinging to him with the full belief that they’re best friends.

“You have plenty to say when I mention Tsuna.” He pointed out.

Hibari turned away, fully aware of the blush on his face as Dino laughed. “You two really are adorable together.”

“Shut up.” He huffed.

“Sure. I can shut up.” That was a lie. Dino does not know how to shut up.

Hibari knew he was right, when only a minute later, Dino opened his mouth again.

“Hey, Hibari?” There was already a teasing tone to his voice. Hibari could already feel himself regretting everything that led up to this moment.

“What.”

“I was thinking…we’ve gotten pretty close with this training…” Dino’s smile was still playful. Hibari figured that their little talks (in which Dino did most of the talking) it qualified them as being “close.” It’s not like he actually had many “friends.” Those in his committee were usually too scared to talk to him (except for Kusakabe, for whatever reason) and Tsuna’s friends don’t really _talk,_ talk to him. They just kind of leave him be and allow his presence. And in a way, Tsuna was just a given. They had known each other in the past but in this life, they somewhat skipped pure friendship and went into the crush territory fairly quickly.

“Where is this going.” He asked plainly.

“How about you call me ‘big brother?’”

The name sent an immediate jolt through him. He pulled away violently, familiar panic filled his chest at the word. He blinked, almost expecting to find himself in a black and red world and for there to be _screaming unstoppable screaming just stop stop don’t kill them brother why are you doing this STOP PLEASE THEY DIDN’T DO ANYTHING TO YOU STOP KILLING THEM—_

“ _Hibari_!”

Gradually, he realized he wasn’t back there in that hell-like world. He was on the roof of his school. Dino was in front of him, a concerned expression on his face.

 _Fuck_.

“Hibari? What was that? Are you ok?”

“…I’m fine.” He muttered. His body was still tense. He still expected to see red eyes and to be held against a wall by his throat.

“I’m sorry I didn’t know that…title…would make you so…uncomfortable.” Dino muttered. He _actually_ looked sorry. It was strange. “I won’t tease you with it anymore.”

“Thanks.” Hibari muttered. At once he was entirely grateful no one knew about his home life. He would have a very hard time explaining why “Big Brother” left a horrible taste in his mouth and panic forming in his chest.

He didn’t really notice the almost determined expression on Dino’s face, or how he carefully continued bandaging his wounds.

(He especially didn’t realize that Dino had basically now adopted him as his younger brother, even if he wouldn’t specifically _call_ himself his “big brother.”)

O~O~O

With what was going to happen at midnight that night, school in general felt weird and out of place. It was all just so…ordinary. He went to class, like usual, got made fun of like usual, had lunch like usual and went home like usual. The only thing that alternated from his usual daily path was the fact that Ryohei had made him promise not to tell Kyoko what was going on.

As soon as he was back in his room, Reborn was looking at him, almost like he was trying to fully grasp him.

“What was your panic attack about last night?”

“It’s been bugging you, huh?” Tsuna huffed, dropping his bag and sighing before sitting on the floor in front of his bed.

“Is it a memory that will affect you during the fight?”

Tsuna crossed his arms and frowned. “…if Xanxus is there it might. He reminds me of…this demon I knew.”

“A demon?” There was actual surprise on Reborn’s face when he said this. It was almost refreshing to see.

“Yeah…technically.” Tsuna hardly noticed the fond smile on his face, putting a hand to his chest where the seal had reappeared. “He was the Kyuubi. A grouchy fox who was sealed inside me the day I was born. He has a real name, but I can’t remember it just yet.”

“Xanxus reminded you of him?” Reborn seemed to be…thinking.

Tsuna nodded. “Yeah. I think it was the red eyes. They kinda glowed like his did, but it was probably just my imagination.”

Reborn merely hummed. “Maybe…”

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. That look was a bit familiar. “What the hell are you planning, Pervy Sage?”

“‘Pervy Sage’ is a past mentor of yours?” He seemed amused at the name at the very least.

“Yes…I used to travel around with him a lot…” Tsuna’s voice lowered to a whisper, as he felt fond yet sad memories about the man.

“What was his actual name?”

“Why are you so interested?” Tsuna raised an eyebrow.

“If I know more about your past I can snap you out of flashbacks easier.”

He blinked. “Oh.” He wasn’t sure if Reborn _actually_ cared or he was just using this for some personal gain later. Though, seeing no other real reason not to, he just told him all he could remember about Jiraiya. Then, on the way it somehow deviated to Kakashi and Tsunade.

Before he even realized it, it got closer and closer to midnight, until Reborn was practically dragging him out the door.

 

Tsuna jogged to his school entrance, holding Lambo (since he refused to come unless he was carried, and according to Reborn he apparently _has_ to be there) and Reborn walked at his side.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei were already there, greeting him happily. He couldn’t help but smile back. It seemed through the worry, they were all pretty pumped up.

“Where’s Hibari?”

“I thought _you_ would know.” Ryohei frowned.

He sighed. “…he has a habit of disappearing on people.”

“Well, do you know where the person who has the Mist Ring is?” Yamamoto quickly asked, probably before Gokudera could spout something rude about Hibari (Tsuna silently thanked him for that).

At the mention of the Mist Guardian, Tsuna blinked before frowning in thought, going over in his head the holders of each ring that Reborn had told him about. And he realized that Reborn actually hadn’t mentioned the Mist Guardian at all. He glanced down at the baby, but it looked like he was ignoring him.

Great.

So, Tsuna just shrugged. “Maybe they’ll come later?”

Still, the fact that Hibari hadn’t shown bothered him a little. In his mind, he knew he was probably training, but he still had to hold himself back from texting the boy to find out where he was.

The others, their judges as well as the Varia arrived. And with it, the battle between the Guardians of the Sun – Ryohei and Lussuria – began.

O~O~O

Haru knew what was going on with Tsuna and the others (Bianchi had told her when she texted her earlier about it). The problem was keeping Hana and Kyoko out of the mess. When she suggested a sleepover, they both seemed pretty enthusiastic about it. But Kyoko said it would have to be at her house since she was apparently babysitting a baby.

(The “baby’s” name is Collonello apparently. And he’s a hitman like Reborn. Haru should have _known_.)

But other than the fact that Collonello was obviously watching them for their own safety, and the overall guilt over keeping a secret from Kyoko (her eyes are just…so pure! How can you not feel guilty keeping a secret from her?) they had a great time. Sometime near midnight, while they were still watching the Harry Potter movies (Haru found out that Kyoko is a Hufflepuff, while she herself is in Ravenclaw and Hana is in Slytherin – honestly a great combination) Ryohei slipped out of the house.

He had possibly been doing it hoping that his sister wouldn’t notice. And while he was a little loud, (Haru felt like sighing. He could never be a ninja) she really didn’t.

But Hana noticed.

“Hey, Kyoko, where’d your brother go?”

“Hm?” She looked up from the very annoying scene where Dumbledore was yelling at Harry over the Goblet of Fire (completely inaccurate from the book!). “…I don’t know. He probably went for a jog.”

“At _midnight_?”

“He’s always exercising, isn’t he?” Haru quickly jumped in. “He’s probably fine.”

Kyoko nodded, turning to Hana with a smile, but she didn’t seem all that convinced.

“…whatever.” She grumbled, turning back to the screen. “Let’s just watch this completely inaccurate scene.”

“I was just about that!” Haru threw her hands up in the air. “I mean, even his _eyes_ —”

She and Hana began a rant about the differences from the book to the movie, which Kyoko didn’t seem to fully understand (“I didn’t get to read all the books!”) but she still chipped in with her own enthusiasm. When the rant wound down, and Hana muttered about getting more snacks, Kyoko hopped right up.

“I should go check on Collonello! I’ll be right back!” Kyoko hummed as she headed to the room she had “put Collonello to sleep in.” It was hilarious to think that a hitman had just let a fourteen-year-old girl put him to bed like a little kid, even if he looked like one.

Hana headed to the kitchen to fill up their snack bowls, but she hardly headed through the door when Kyoko came running back into the living room, in near tears.

“I can’t find him! He disappeared!”

 

And that’s how they ended up throwing on clothes and looking around to try and find the “baby.” Haru tried desperately to keep them away from Namimori, where she knew fights would be happening. And if _Ryohei_ was fighting today…

Oh, Kyoko would probably have a heart attack from worry.

Hana slipped next to her while Kyoko looked around and whispered, “This has to do with Tsuna and his friends, doesn’t it?”

Haru yelped and jumped, turning to the girl. “W-What would make you think that?”

“You’ve been sending us in circles. Away from our school. It’s easy to notice if you’re not going insane with worry.” Hana replied bluntly.

Hana winced (seems like _she’s_ the one who could never be a ninja) before sighing. “…if Kyoko goes to the school she’s going to be even _more_ worried.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask but…what the _hell_ is going on?”

“Well…um…”

“What are you ladies doing out late at night?”

They all turned to see a man, who’s face seemed oddly familiar yet not at the same time.

“We’re looking for a baby who wandered off.” Kyoko quickly said. “Have you seen him? He likes to dress up like a solider…”

“Collonello?” The man asked. Haru immediately got a bad feeling about him, and by the way Hana’s eyes narrowed, she did too. It was a bit too…convenient, didn’t it?

Kyoko, though, sighed in relief, nodding. “Yes, do you know where he is?”

“Actually, he’s with your brother right now. I can take you to them.”

“Wait a second.” Hana quickly stepped in the way. “You’re a complete _stranger_ who so _happens_ to know Collonello _and_ her brother?”

He chuckled. “I know them because I’m Tsuna’s father, Iemitsu. You three are friends of his, right? You must have heard of me then.”

“Nope.”

“No.”

“Sorry but we haven’t.”

He seemed a bit dejected at that. Haru felt a bit bad, but on the other hand she’s really never heard Tsuna ever talk about his dad. And she’s met his mom once, and _she_ never mentioned him either. On some level, she thought he had died.

 _He must be in the mafia too._ The realization sent a jolt of “ _oh”_ through her. Maybe _he_ was how Tsuna was connected to the mafia other than being a future boss? And why she hasn’t heard of him until now?

“So, we still can’t trust you.” Hana crossed her arms.

“But _Hana_ ,”

“Maybe we can?”

The two girls turned to Haru, surprise on Hana’s face and a smile on Kyoko’s.

“I-I mean…we don’t have any leads…and it’s not like he would lie about being Tsuna’s dad.”

Iemitsu seemed pleased. “So, why don’t you follow me, girls?”

In the end, they decided to, heading towards Namimori. And, like Haru feared, they walked right into a fight.

O~O~O

“Kyoko-chan?! Hana?! Haru?! _Dad_?! What the hell are you guys _doing_ here?” Between the stress of watching Ryohei fight, and held on the ropes, having Hibari nowhere to be found and now his Dad was showing up with his friends who had _the least amount of involvement to the mafia_? He wanted to try taking a swing at the man again, even at the excuse that they were just looking for Collonello.

…but still, Kyoko showing up seemed to have boosted Ryohei’s moral, enough for him to get in a final punch. And once Lussuria was down, Tsuna noticed Collonello had pretty much gotten the three girls to leave. Haru gave him a quick apologetic look as they left. Had she been trying to keep Kyoko from the fight…?

(Maybe he should talk to her later to thank her from trying)

The battle officially ended when one of the fighters from the Varia’s side shot Lussuria down, killing him on the spot. Tsuna tensed up at the sight, ( _Haru’s blood, pouring to the ground from his chest – He just wanted to be useful. He just wanted to help the person who was so important to him!_) but Reborn seemed to notice the signs that he was going into a flashback (“Breath Tsuna. You’re fine. Ground yourself.”).

But Ryohei had won.  And though he was terribly hurt, he had still _won_.

Maybe they can do this?

That hope, however, was squashed, when Tsuna heard the next matchup.

_The Thunder Guardians._

_Lambo will have to fight._


	2. The Second Fight and Those Who Couldn't Be There

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow this is...so late. I'm sorry guys! I'd like to explain what happened: Writers Block, followed by Preparing to Move, and then Starting College Classes.
> 
> Also, I was looking over the reviews, and it seems a lot of you want for there to be more than just Tsuna and Hibari as reincarnations! I've already chosen who I want to be reincarnated other than them now, so hopefully you guys like what I give you?

Tsuna wasn’t sure what to do first: text/call Hibari or punch Iemitsu in the face.

For the moment, since Iemitsu was there and fully accessible (and he had absolutely no clue what his boyfriend was doing right now), he decided on the latter and immediately began stomping up to his father as things began winding down. His friends were starting to leave towards their homes (Gokudera and Yamamoto, as he noticed, seemed to be walking home together. He couldn’t help but smile a little at the sight) and noticing him, his father only offered one of his carefree smiles.

“Ah Tsuna, those girls were quite nice. Kyoko-chan reminds me of your mother when she was young!”

He ignored the very persistent voice in his head telling him to curl up and scream in pure _embarrassment_ as he reached up to grab him by the collar, pulling him down to his height. Behind him, Basil let out a little yelp of surprise, but Iemitsu put up a hand, obviously telling him to stand down. Tsuna was barely paying attention to Basil as he glared Iemitsu down.

“What the _actual fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?! What fucking _possessed_ you to bring them here?!” He near growled. His father merely put up his hands in a sign of surrender.

“Now, now, calm down…I wouldn’t have brought them here if they weren’t in any actual danger…” His smile was infuriating as he added, “Besides, other than the Sun Guardian, none of your other Guardians got hurt, right?”

He narrowed his eyes, still wanting to punch his face in, though he _did_ have a point. No one else was really harmed during the battle…but still. He was allowed to be pissed about this.

So, with all the annoyance he could muster, he huffed and stepped away, letting go of his father’s collar. He opened his mouth again, (part of him was unsure for _what_ , really. Maybe to demand a better apology than this?) when suddenly he found his arms full with a sleeping five-year-old in a cow onesie.

“ _Why_ are you—?”

“Make sure you take care of this boy while you’re at it! He’s a child that holds a lot of potential power.”

Tsuna couldn’t help but frown at that statement, the reminder that this _child_ was going to fight in some battle tomorrow was ringing in the front of his mind. Dread filled his stomach, hardly making him acknowledge Iemitsu as he left.

Lambo will have to _fight_ tomorrow. Already, he was getting flashes back to a smiling child who as lonely as him for different reasons, but shared the same dream. He imagined him trying to fight against someone as dangerous and his heart felt like it was in his _throat_.

“Tsuna?” Reborn’s voice pierced through his anxiety again – he could see on his face that he was trying to tell if he was going to have another flashback again.

He shook his head. “…I just…Lambo reminds me of…someone. And this fight is _way_ too dangerous for him!” When Reborn merely gave him one of his _looks_ , he huffed and turned to the direction of home. “I mean, he’s _five_. Fucking _five,_ Reborn! He’s younger than Konohamaru was when I first met him! And even he wasn’t allowed to fight when we were under attack! Can’t he just forfeit –?”

“No, we can’t.” Reborn interrupted his ramblings with finality.

“Do you _want_ Lambo to fight?!”

“I am not _cruel,_ Tsuna.” Reborn seemed to roll his eyes. Tsuna glanced at him, fairly sure that he _was_ that cruel. This is the same baby that set off dynamite in his room to wake him up in the mornings and has shot him enough times that he now reflexively gets ready to _die_ whenever he hears a gunshot. Not to mention, Reborn has watched Lambo play with guns and grenades without even _blinking_.

“I know when someone is and isn’t in trouble, Tsuna, so no, I’m not… _that_ cruel.” Reborn cut into his thoughts, making him jump. _God,_ he was still 98% sure Reborn could read minds. “But Lambo really can’t forfeit this one. Levi won’t care.”

Tsuna seemed to freeze, his heart turning cold. “Are you telling me…he’ll attack Lambo anyway?”

The hitman let out a small sigh before nodding.

At that second, Tsuna wholeheartedly wished he had chakra back so he could shove a Rasengan into that asshole’s face.

“So, we’re just going to let Lambo, a _kid,_ fight?”

“…it’s not like we have a choice.”  

Tsuna glared at the ground. Because yeah, it _did_ seem pretty hopeless right now. But he knew one hundred percent, from his past, that there was _always_ a way to fight through impossible odds.

…speaking of impossible odds…

“Reborn? Do you…happen to know where Hibari might be?” He asked, worry edging into his voice. With Lambo in his arms, he couldn’t check to see if Hibari had texted or called.

Reborn merely tilted his head and gave an uncaring shrug. “He’s probably training.”

Tsuna merely made a small noise and quickened his pace. The sooner he got home, the sooner he could check his phone and call Hibari to make sure he was alright.

O~O~O

School had ended when Dino had suddenly sprung on him his idea to go to other areas for their training. The argument was something about how they would just end up destroying the school roof in their efforts – something Hibari definitely _didn’t_ want – and the surroundings were just…too boring. It was flat, with a couple of walls. It didn’t have the obstacles of any other environment that could be used and avoided in battle.

And, honestly, Hibari easily agreed. His past memories were filled with training fields that were mostly just forests, with plenty of obstacles to use as he used his weapon. It would be a welcomed shift to go back to what he used to train in.

Before he even knew it, Dino was talking his ear off as he walked him home, and waited for him outside (on Hibari’s insistence, considering he wasn’t sure if his mother was home or not) while he changed out of his school clothes and packed a bag. He found himself in Dino’s car and they began heading to who-knows-where.

Maybe he should have asked a couple more questions before he was whisked off like this.

…though at the same time, it’s not like he’s asked many questions in the _past_ when he was taken somewhere new during the years he trained with that snake-man. Hell, he was given _medicine_ by his assistant at the time, and only consumed it with little questions because with them, it was easier and less draining to just take it and allow yourself to curl up in pain for a while.

“Hey, _Kyoya_!”

 _That_ caused him to jolt and turn to the older man, who merely grinned, then put his hands up in surrender at the glare of distain he gave him, He was fairly sure no one has _ever_ used his first name (even Tsuna, which, on some level, upset him just a little). And it was strange and just a bit uncomfortable just hearing it. 

“Sorry! I was trying to get your attention for the past couple minutes.”

“Oh.”  

He didn’t feel sorry, but he still wondered why that somehow warranted the excuse of using his first name.  

“I was _asking you_ if you had training before all of this.” He leaned back in his cushioned chair, his body language relaxed, but his eyes sharp.

At the mention of “prior training” Hibari couldn’t help but tense a little, his mind immediately sent him back to the time before the Chunin Exams, where he snuck out of a hospital to shove a lightning covered hand into a rock over and over. His mind shifted to the three long years with Orochimaru and despite getting stronger, he definitely had extra scars from it.

He tried to relax himself outwardly, though Dino had obviously already caught the shift in body language by the way he frowned in concern.

Dammit.

“I didn’t have any training.” He bit out harshly. “I fought whoever disrupted the peace and that’s _it_.” It wasn’t exactly a lie. When he was left practically alone for most of his childhood, it gave him the freedom he needed to become a better fighter. Though, without chakra, he wasn’t exactly near where he was at this age in his past life.

Dino watched him for a moment, as if trying to gauge him, before relaxing in his seat. “I was just impressed. The way you fight made me think you had more experience than just street fighting.”

A couple memories popped up in the back of his head – being ten, covered in cuts and bruises with a gang sprawled around him. Not having any weapons, so for a while he used whatever he stole from gang members. (He still had a collection of them hidden in his room – knives, bats, nails, etc. It just felt…nice. To have them. For whatever reason.)

 _“Street fighting”_ felt like such an odd way to put it, even though it is pretty true. That’s what it _was_.

Perhaps having 11 (near 12) years of formal ninja training under his belt (in a way) just made the term feel… _off_.

Instead of arguing it (because he really wasn’t in the mood to get into any in-depth conversations with Dino at the moment) he merely turned to the window, humming in a non-committal tone. The trees were comforting. Familiar. It almost made him wish he was wearing a cloak, walking down a dirt road with a smiling blonde at his side—

A flash of red pulled him out of his daydream – too fast to get _that_ good of a look but just slow enough he could recognize there was a tail (or more than one?) and fur…

Was that a _fox_?

O~O~O

Xanxus’s little “trip” took a little longer than he really planned. Mostly because in any of his fox forms, he usually had to steer clear of any civilization that happened to be nearby. After all, he was pretty sure bright red foxes with glowing eyes wasn’t exactly native to the area.

His journey took him to his Cave (which he didn’t really have a _name_ for. So, it was just Cave with a capital “C”) which _used_ to be just at the outskirts of The Land of Fire, but now that it was gone…

Either way, this Cave hold every piece of information Xanxus could find about shinobi history and chakra right as the nations were beginning to fall (good _fucking_ riddance). In one way, it was out of a sense of duty. He knew once he saw the way they had practically begun destroying every piece of evidence that chakra ever existed that they definitely were trying to prevent the devastation caused by the Shinobi System to happen again (honestly, he couldn’t help but agree). Sakura had been the one to convince him to create the Cave – but now, looking back on it, it was practically a blessing.

His siblings are pretty much gone after what the Akatsuki did to them – he’s the only Bijuu left. He and these books are the only proof that shinobi ever existed in the first place.

(He often wondered, over the years, if this was a blessing or a horrible curse.)

The Cave, as anyone else who wasn’t proficient in genjutsu or seals, would see a normal cave, probably with some wild animal family harboring it. It gave off an eerie feeling of _stay away_ , which basically guaranteed that no one would be taking the information anytime soon.

Besides, currently, the only ones who could get in right now is him and Sakura – and Sakura is long dead.

He should know. He saw her die.

On days like this, where he couldn’t help but stop and stare at his Cave, letting a wave of memories and nostalgia fill him, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should be looking for the whole of Team 7 – at least, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. But, on the other hand, he _knew_ Naruto. Their souls were intertwined for _seventeen years._ And Naruto knew Sasuke – they were practically like soulmates. They’d find each other easily. Sakura…he would have to work to find. But, first, he would look for Naruto. Naruto would be able to find her easier than he could.

With a loud sigh, he passed the barrier into the Cave. As he did, he snapped his fingers, letting his chakra flare and dim lights appear. The inside was light an apartment space – big enough to hold the bookcases on both sides of the walls, filled with books and scrolls of history and chakra. A table was at the side – Sakura’s old work table that she was adamant on putting there – and a bed he placed there as well. His lips quirked up with fond memories of crashing here when he was too tired to commute back to Konoha. Sometimes, it was his only place to come back to.

With a quick look around (and patting away of dust) he confirmed that the seal really wasn’t tampered with and no one had been here since he last stepped inside.

Ignoring the pang of slight disappointment (what did he expect? For Naruto to somehow know this place? For Sakura to be sitting at the desk, giving him that knowing smirk of hers? Or even for _Sasuke_ to be looking among the bookcases, barely looking at him as he searched?) he went over to the bed and flopped down on it.

For the moment, other than the fights, he had no worries. _He_ was in charge of making sure the secrets of chakra didn’t make it back out into the world again. And, thinking back to the absolute _mess_ that happened because of it, he figured humanity was _much_ better off without it.

Besides, look at the _stupid shit_ they’re doing with Dying Will? That’s enough. They’ll be fine for now.

Now that he was actually lying down, familiar fatigue hit him like a train.

Ugh. Running around in two-tailed form takes out a _lot_ more than he was used to.

He could take a quick nap before researching into his seal, right?

God, he really shouldn’t have overdone it. That was a Naruto move.

Blinking, he could almost see Squalo scowling down at him, a strange, unfamiliar fondness in his eyes as his too-loud voice spoke. _“For fucks sake, you overdid it again, didn’t you! How the hell are you supposed to be our leader if you can’t take care of yourself? Take a nap, idiot, I’ll watch to make sure no one kills you in your sleep.”_

“…you could easily kill me though.” He muttered, almost rehearsed, as he turned on his side.

He could almost see the strands of Squalo’s hair as he sat in a chair in front of his bed.

(Was it weird that he missed him?)

O~O~O

 _I hate anxiety._ Tsuna decided very grudgingly as he paced his room, just vaguely aware of Reborn watching him. He had just finished a conversation with future Lambo, but it did nothing to curb the anxiety that was currently eating at him. Hibari’s sudden radio silence was too _familiar._ Too _close_ for comfort. It made him want to jump the window and _run, run, run_ until he found him again. Then he would try to ask Kurama what he should do and that emptiness would return because _Kurama isn’t there_. Then it would cycle back to Lambo and imagining his broken little body and _he doesn’t deserve this he shouldn’t have been chosen—_

“ _Tsuna_.”

Tsuna paused for a moment, looking up to see Reborn frowning.

“…deep breaths. Breathe in, count to 6. Breathe out, count to ten.”

“Reborn—”

“Just do it.” He interrupted, in that voice that said there was no room for arguments.

With a sigh, Tsuna tried it.

_Breathe in…._

_Breathe out…_

A few moments later, he blinked in surprise, his anxiety had washed away (for the moment at least). Puzzled, he raised an eyebrow at Reborn.

“You…?”

“You’re not the only one I’ve encountered with anxiety.” He told him in a completely unimpressed voice.

“Well…thanks?”

“Don’t thank me. It wouldn’t be good for a mafia boss to let anxieties take him over.”

Tsuna rolled his eyes. “Gee, _thanks_.”

“See? You’re better already.” He jumped down from his perch. “Now come on, let’s train while we wait for Lambo’s match.”

Training. He could do training. Punching something instead of thinking of his worries was _definitely_ better than pacing in his room pondering about it.

He took a hoodie with him for the rain starting to pour outside, and followed Reborn out, pushing away flashbacks of waking up and finding Hibari’s past self _gone_. Of fighting him to near-death and then not being able to see him for three years. No one else was panicking, so that definitely didn’t happen again. Hibari wasn’t suffering in silence again. He’s _fine_.

O~O~O

Xanxus wasn’t _back yet_.

Squalo couldn’t help but frown as he stared at the front door, rain pouring outside and Levi’s fight coming in an hour. He knew their leader did this sometimes – leave for a few days or a week and then come back and act as if nothing happened. (He tried to stray away from the thought that he usually _only tells him_ when he does bullshit like this.)

The others didn’t seem half as worried as he was – not that he was _that_ worried – but despite being one of the strongest men Squalo has ever met, he could be surprisingly uncaring of his own health. (He’s lost count of how many times he’s dragged Xanxus to his room to _sleep_ , promising him he won’t let anyone assassinate him. He ignored the rising heat and the _thump_ in his chest when Xanxus would give him that sleepy smile before knocking out.)

Where in the _hell_ did Xanxus even go?

Part of him was bummed. Completely and utterly _annoyed_ that Xanxus left once again. He wanted to find him and give him a piece of his mind (while, of course, making sure he was ok.) Besides, isn’t it safer to go on these “secret missions” with someone?

_Couldn’t he have taken him with him?_

“Hey, Squalo! Shouldn’t we be heading out?”

He scowled, turning. “Don’t fucking yell at me! We’re going so fuck off!”

_Xanxus better come back before the end of this fucking fight or I swear I’m gonna kill him._

O~O~O

“SHIT”

Xanxus practically screamed as soon as he saw the time. How fucking long was he asleep?! Why the hell didn’t he set an alarm?

 _Fuck_.

He went around the room, quickly grabbing familiar scrolls about seals and sealing (he could research in his room later) and quickly grabbed another scroll to put them in.

_Shit, shit, shit!_

He probably needed to eat before he ran _all_ the way back, but he didn’t bother for the moment. Instead he crouched down, letting his chakra flare as he turned into his two-tailed fox form. God, he was definitely going to be exhausted later but he’d rather face an exasperated Squalo than an angry one.

O~O~O

The fight was going terribly.

No…that wasn’t exactly accurate.

It was definitely _heading_ in the right direction at one point. When Lambo, from 20 years into the future, appeared to fight. At the moment, Tsuna was actually getting hopeful that Lambo would end up winning the end of the match.

But, of course, it took a turn.

Again and again, Tsuna watched as Lambo’s little body was knocked around. He was _already unconscious_ and Levi had _already won_. Why did he just keep hitting him?!

“Where do you think you’re going?” Reborn’s voice rang out from next to him, before he even realized he had moved. “If you help him, you’ll be disqualified.”

“Do I look like I care?” He threw on his gloves, not taking his eyes off of Lambo as he began stomping over. “ _I have to protect Lambo_.”

He didn’t see Reborn’s satisfied smirk, all he felt was the familiar sensation of dying, and then the _rush_ of Dying Will before he aimed right for the conductors sending the constant electric shocks.

O~O~O

When Xanxus had arrived, after stuffing his scroll in his jacket, the fight was just reaching its near end. Watching Levi beat the shit out of a _child_ didn’t leave the best taste in his mouth, but he was too exhausted to even _plan_ to chew him out about it later.

Then, the conductors were destroyed.

In the most Naruto-like fashion Xanxus has seen since the blonde himself died, Tsunayoshi jumped right in with his Dying Will flames, glaring down Levi as he proclaimed he couldn’t stand to watch his comrades die right before his eyes, without doing anything about it.

Something in him flared, reaching out to look for the connection of chakra. Outwardly, he let out a loud laugh – loud enough to attract the attention of those below. He merely grinned down, his eyes flashing and his gaze rested on Tsuna, who looked ready to _fight_ even though the Flames were already dispersing.

 _This kid is just like you_. He couldn’t help but think to Naruto fondly.

“That was probably the _stupidest_ thing you could have done! Didn’t you hear the rules, idiot?” He taunted, jumping down from his perch, in front of the brat. (Not _the_ Brat, but just _brat_.

“Of course, I _heard the rules_! But do you really think I would just twiddle my thumbs while Lambo was getting killed?!” He practically growled. His whole body was tense, like he was ready to spring right at him if he needed to.

For a moment, his furious brown eyes seemed to be blue, his wild hair looked blonde and there were whisker-birthmarks on his cheeks. Instead of on top of the roof, they were in a jail cell – _his cell_ —

With a scowl, he snapped himself out of the memory, turning to the nearest judge and trying to ignore his chakra and the seal burning on his chest. “Just announce the results of the match already.”

She winced back just slightly, but overall remained composed. “…Levi-a-than has won the battle. The ring of Thunder and Ring of Sky…will be given to the Varia.”

Tsuna’s side was in immediate uproar, except for Reborn and Iemitsu, his friends protested Tsuna’s ring getting taken.

“Wait! That’s wrong!” Basil yelled, “Tsuna didn’t officially enter the battlefield!”

“He obstructed the field.” She replied calmly. “That counts as obstructing the match.”

“Lambo was already unconscious when I destroyed the things.” Tsuna grumbled as he pulled off his ring from around his neck, looking Xanxus straight in the eye as he did so. The other necklace, a bright blue stone, poked out from under his shirt.

He grinned as he took the ring, trying to ignore the pang of _familiarity._ ( _Naruto loved that necklace Tsunade gave him. He never took it off_.) “Well that’s boring, don’t you agree?”

“Fuck you.”

“Oh, shut up, brat!” He held back from hitting the kid over the head like he would do to Naruto. “I was just going to give you an offer. _If_ you can win the battles by majority, you get this ring back and we will fight.”

There was a flash in his eyes, something familiar and _excited_ and Xanxus held back a laugh. Turning his back from Naru- _Tsunayoshi,_ he walked directly towards Squalo and the others. Though they seemed to be snickering and smug, Squalo’s eyes were narrowed.

Ah shit. He’d almost forgotten about the fact that he pretty much disappeared. Behind him, the next match was announced – Bel would be fighting next.

He glanced over at the kid in question. He…reminded him of other people. His youngest brother, mostly. Shukaku was always a little shit, even more so when he got sealed into Garaa. Bel…had the _feel_ Shukaku always gave off. (Which was, being a piece of shit brat)

“Where did you go?” Squalo immediately asked him as soon as he was close enough.

“A place.” He answered shortly, before smirking. “Were you _worried_?”

“Of course not!” Squalo scowled, turning away just before Xanxus could see the flash of pink on his cheeks.

Tilting his head slightly, he shrugged to himself and walked off, not bothering to check if the others were following. He had a seal to look into after all.

O~O~O

Far enough not to be heard, but close enough to see the results of the battle, an illusionist sighed to himself as he eyed the ring on his finger. Tsunayoshi Sawada hasn’t changed at all – in personality at least. He could tell he’s become _much_ stronger since their battle…

He chuckled to himself. Odd, how much he was focused on meeting the young Vongola again. Perhaps because he was now _positive_ of the theory he had formed when they first fought.

The young Vongola’s soul was like his. It has died and come back.

With a smirk, he turned away from the scene.

“I can hardly wait to see you again…Tsunayoshi Sawada.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know, funny thing, as I was writing the past Kurama & Sakura bromance, I realized their relationship was hinting at something more romantic by accident. Whoops. I toned down his mentions of Sakura because of that while editing. I already have an idea of how his time, after Naruto's death, went and yeah. But who knows. When I get to the chapter where he explains what happened, I could have said "fuck it" by then and made it romantic.
> 
> Either way, my updates are definitely going to be slow because of the moving preparations and my focus on college classes - sorry about that! But I am definitely not planning to drop this story, even as I get other ideas -side eyes my Danny Phantom AU and Blue Exorcist AU-
> 
> Oh! And remember, you can always ask me questions and get direct answers on Tumblr pandoradoodlebox I'm not very good at answering reviews on here...mostly because I forget to and I dislike the mobile set up a bit. Plus, I'm always on tumblr and getting notifications on there.
> 
> Well, see you guys next time!

**Author's Note:**

> GUYS HOLD ON BEFORE YOU GO. I NEED YOUR OPINIONS ON SOMETHING.
> 
> Originally I only wanted Tsuna, Hibari, and Xanxus to be reincarnations. But now I have a few characters I want to be reincarnations too (at the moment these are Mukuro, Haru, Enma, and Bianchi. Maybe Hana too) And I want to know you guys thoughts on it honestly and maybe even who you guys think they should be. Or even who else you think should be a reincarnated character.


End file.
